


Okaerinasai

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It was nice to be home.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Okaerinasai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Okaerinasai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898443) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It was good to be home.

Doumeki wasn't sure when he'd started to think of the shop as his home, but that was what this place was now. Maru, Moro and Mokona came running to the gate to greet him asking if he had brought any gifts from the trip.

He had, candy for everyone, bracelets for the girls, and a bottle of sake for Mokona, all made in the village near where the dig was taking place.

As he got closer he could smell food being cooked so he left the others on the porch and headed toward the kitchen.

He found the shopkeeper facing the stove stirring something in one of the pans with a wooden spoon. Doumeki peeked over Watanuki's shoulder to see what was being cooked.

"What is it ?"

"You won't even greet me before you go straight to the food?"

“You didn't come to welcome me back at the gate with the others, it seems fair”

“In case you didn't notice I was busy making lunch”

Doumeki noticed a certain tension in Watanuki's voice, they always argued like that, it was really another part of being home now, but the tension, or the kind of tension he was feeling, was rare.

Watanuki, too, kept his eyes on the pan instead of looking at him directly as they talked.

“Did something important happen while I was away? Something you didn't mention in your calls? ”

“No, it was a pretty ordinary month”

“I didn't stay away a month, it was only just three weeks”

“Three weeks is basically a month”

“I know math wasn't one of your strong points at school but it's actually four weeks”

"Shut up"

"What's the matter Watanuki?"

"Nothing"

“Bullshit, there's something”

"It's nothing okay?"

"No. You know you tell me eventually. So let's skip this part. ”

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"I think you mentioned it once or twice"

That made a small smile appear on Watanuki's face. It soon disappeared but being there meant that things were probably not really bad. And after a moment of silence Watanuki says:

"I thought you weren't coming back"

"That's a pretty stupid thought, are you aware that I live and work here right?"

"Yes I am, that's not my point, you don't understand"

"Then explain"

"Okay, this time was just a month-"

“It wasn't a month”

“Three weeks, whatever. But next time they can make you offers to go elsewhere longer, or even move for good. ”

“People may offer but I would say no to these offers”

“Maybe you should say yes. You have choices, you shouldn't feel like you don't have it. ”

“Should or not. I will say no. I know I have choices. And I choose that. And you should have realized that at this point. ”

Watanuki dropped the wooden spoon into the pan, turned off the fire and turned to him. Then lightly he kissed him.

It was far from the first time this had happened, kisses had been part of their dynamics for years at this point, but the occasions when it was Watanuki that started and not him were still fairly rare for that to be a good surprise.

After the kiss ended Doumeki said:

"So you missed me, huh?"

"Shut up"

“This is not a denial”

"I didn't miss how annoying you are"

Doumeki wrapped his arms around him and kissed him one more time, thinking once again how good it was to be home.


End file.
